bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Seiji Midori
Seiji Midori (セイジ 翠, Midori Seiji; lit. Green Sage) is the current Captain of the 5th Division on the Gotei 13. Appearance Seiji Midori is an adult man, with the looks of a rebel teenager. He has black hair, tied in a small ponytail in the back. His hair also covers his right eye, that is bandaged, due to what he stated being an injury made years ago, during the fight that made him earn a place in the Gotei 13. He has small, rosewood red eyes and a small mouth, that is seen, almost always, witha quirky smile. He dons the standard Shinigami outfit, but with a different twist: he wears his shihakusho's black top opened, with only the white part covering his chest. He has a sleeveless haori but isn't seen with it very frequently. He carries an umbrella over his shoulder, that is, in fact, his Zanpakutō. Some say that his look is scary, because of the mistery behind it, and he is considered, the 3rd least pretty Captain of Soul Society, preceded by the 12th Division's Captain, Kenkyūmaru and the Captain-Commander, both being very old. In his Gigai form, he wears a blue hooded jacket, with three white stripes along the arms, and baggy pants. He also wears sneakers. Personality Seiji is a quirky, strange almost, man. He is a Captain that likes a good fight, also witnessed by his former post on the 11th Division. By his early actions, during the course of the storyline, Seiji has shown himself as a very sadistic and cruel person. He doesn't refuse a challenge, even if it means breaking the rules. He has a peculiar way of talking, with certain verbal tics. He is somewhat comic, having a comic relief side, even during a fight. What is more interesting and unique about Seiji is the depth of traits he has. Even though he reveales himself as a constant comic relief to others, he has deep understanding for what he does and is one of the most perceptive Captains in all of Soul Society. As a child, he was very misterious. He was extremely sarcastic and mocking, showing, even then, a great mind, capable of understanding the complex personality and human mind. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: During his time in the 11th Division, Seiji gained considerable strength in swordsman fighting. He was a Lieutenant even without knowing Shinkai, due to the strength he had. He was and is constantly praised by his capabilities with a sword. He was able to defeat a Hollow with a simple wooden sword. He is extremely proficient with the sword, having no effort in delivering fatal blows with great precision. *'Umbrella Mastery': Since his sword is constantly released, Seiji had to get used to an umbrella. At the beggining, he was seen complaining about it, because it just wasn't meant for battle. After a long time using it, he learned how to use it in battle, and few can withstand his proficiency with it. He is even able to fly with it, or float on it, by rotating the umbrealla and putting himself inside the stretcher. *'Nagitana Mastery': Not only an umbrella, his Zanpakutō can transform intoa Naginata-type weapon while in Shikai form. He manages it perfectly against other sword-type weapons. Shunpo Master: He is, by far, one of the fastest Shinigami of all Soul Society. He is easily capable of maintaining high speed movements for extended periods of time while only using the least amount of steps to achieve those movements. *'Senka '(閃花, Flash Blossom): Having trained along the years, he has grown accostumed to the Flash Steps, having mastered Senka quite easiliy. He can easily teleport and draw his sword at the same time with little to no effort. Immense Spiritual Power: Being a Captain, Seiji has shown to have tremendous amounts of reiatsu. Its color is purple. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Despite his disregard for the strategic side of combat and the way he shows himself as a rather comic character, with no real concerns, he showed more capability of understanding one's weaknesses, strengths and sweet spots than most Captains. He has a tendency of learning the opponent's battle system and patterns in order to have a bit more of fun, too. Kidō Practitioner: As stated by himself, Seiji never really liked using Kidō. The only spell he used was Hadō #4 Byakurai to signal his location during a battle, to give the enemy an advantage. Zanpakutō Harusame '(春雨, ''Spring Rain) When Seiji Midori first became a Shinigami, up to his time as Lieutenant of the 11th Division, his Zanpakutō had purple handle, rosewood red sheath and a ''tsuba ''shaped like an X. When he started training for the Captain spot, he learned Shikai, and Bankai went next with relative ease. * '''Shikai: Its release command is unknown, since it is a permanent released Zanpakutō. It is a traditional Japanese umbrella, with some wraps around the bottom of it. It was shown that he can dispatch its cap and turn it into a Nagitana. He did so with his great skills for tools. Even though, he prefers to use the umbrella, affirming that "it gives him a complete different style of fighting". :Shikai's Special Ability: In this released state, Seiji can perform several different techniques with his Zanpakutō. :* Ketsurui '(血涙, ''Blood Tears): Seiji goes flying with his umbrella. A shower of poisonous needles go flying in every direction, at amazing speeds. He can also rotate it to further disperse the needles, therefore increasing the range of attack. *'''Bankai: Kohaku Harusake (琥珀春雨, Amber Spring Rain): Unlike most Bankai, his has a different command for Shikai and Bankai. Its release is "Send 'em flying" '(吹っ飛ばす, ''Futtobasu). :Bankai's Special Ability: After releasing Bankai, the umbrella gains small metal blades along the small wooden planks on the cap. Half of them are pointing upwards and half pointing backwrds. This allows it to inflict injuries through shredding or shaving what it comes into contact with, rather than just cutting the object in question. :*'''Kisetsu no Taihō (季節の大砲, Season Cannon): Seiji points the umbrella to the enemy. Purple spiritual power starts appearing on each of the spikes. It starts concentrating energy on the tip of the umbrella and then, it releases a cannon of energy. It is said to compare itself to a #80's level Hadō.